


when you love someone

by plasticjoons



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!woosung, everyone is jaehyeongs cg but he kinda favors woosung, little!jaehyeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticjoons/pseuds/plasticjoons
Summary: jaehyeong is babie





	when you love someone

**Author's Note:**

> title is when you love someone by day6
> 
> sry abt any mistakes i rly cant write for shit LOL n i typed up this on my phone i was sad n regressed while writing this hope u soft jaehyeong stans enjoy anyway
> 
> stream red btw <3

when you look at jaehyeong, you might think he's the oldest. maybe well reserved. perhaps the most mature one in the band, compared to the rest of the members. 

except, that's actually 100% wrong. 

jaehyeong is the baby. jaehyeong IS baby. 

there's always a look of surprise when someone is told that jaehyeong is the maknae. if only they knew him like the rest of the band did. 

the rose finished their promotions for their most recent comeback today, leaving them with just a few weeks of rehearsals before they start their tour. everyone was tired, in desperate need of sleep and hungry.  
they all made their way into the dorm. woosung and dojoon put their guitars in their rooms, hajoon wandering to the kitchen for a snack and jaehyeong putting his bass in the first empty spot he sees and taking a seat on the couch. 

woosung walked out of his room, dojoon following after. he looked at all his members and smiled, "you guys did well. get some rest, yeah? we all deserve it." 

the newly blonde-haired boy nodded. "you should sleep in tomorrow, hyung. the company has been keeping you so busy. you might be our leader but i don't want you to overwork yourself!" 

dojoon hummed in agreement and looked at jaehyeong, who was dozing off on the couch. he shook the bassist lightly, "jaehyeong, you can go to your room now. go get some rest." he said, quietly. 

jaehyeong let out a soft whine and changed his position on the couch, curling up and hugging himself. 

dojoon looked up at the other members, silently asking for them to do something. 

woosung sat on the edge of the couch, careful not to sit on him. "are you okay?" he asked. jaehyeong let out about quiet whine. 

"jaehyeong, you have to use your words. i know you're tired but your room is literally close by." woosung gently grabbed jaehyeongs arm to get him to stand up. 

"noooo" he whined. "don't wan' move" 

woosungs eyes widened and looked up at the two members in front of him, unsure of what to do. 

"jaehyeongie....." hajoon crouched down to the couches level and placed his hand on jae's shoulder. "are you little?" he asked, getting no response. the drummer looked at woosung, who sighed and nodded. "alright, hyeongie. i promise we'll let you sleep. but you have to let us change you out of your big clothes and into something more comfy!" 

jaehyeong slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, immediately clinging onto woosung. "you two," woosung said, pointing at hajoon and dojoon. "you can go change too. you don't have to help if you don't want to but it's appreciated." 

the others nodded and went to their rooms to change out of their usual skinny jeans and t-shirts. 

woosung picked up jaehyeong, carrying him bridal style and walked to jae's bedroom. he sat him on his bed smiled at the sleepy boy in front of him. normally, woosung would let jaehyeong pick what he wanted to wear to bed but jae was too tired to care. the older could tell he wanted to just sleep. 

he helped jaehyeong out of his clothes and into an oversized sweater and small cotton shorts, making him look even softer than he already was. woosung looked at jaehyeong, his heart swelling with love.

he loved his boy so much. his laugh, the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles really big, the way his fingers run across the strings of his bass....every part of him. 

when jaehyeong told them about him being little, woosung was ecstatic. he was so excited to take care of him, so excited to see an even softer side of the boy he loved. of course, the other members loved him just the same. they all really loved each other, but woosungs love for jaehyeong was very special and dear to his heart. 

dojoon walked into the room with hajoon by his side, looking at their other two friends. he handed woosung a small, pink pacifier that was left in his room two days ago when he and jaehyeong had their last play date after a long day of interviews. 

hajoon then handed woosung a yellow sippy cup, filled with milk. 

"we're gonna sleep, but we thought we'd save you two trips. sleep well!" he said as he took dojoons hand and made their way out of jaehyeongs room.

woosung looked over at jae, who was resting his head on woosungs shoulder with one thumb between his lips and eyes barely closed. "you ready to sleep?" he asked quietly. jaehyeong let out a quiet 'mmhm' and snuggled closer to woosung. 

woosung was still in the clothes he wore today, he knew he wouldn't have time to change but he didn't mind. it was jaehyeong, after all. 

he took the youngers' thumb out of his mouth and replaced with the pink pacifier and set the sippy cup on his side of the bed. jaehyeong got under the covers and held his arms out for woosung, waiting to be cuddled.

"sungieeeeeeeeee" he whined. "no leave" 

woosung let out a quiet chuckle and got in bed with him, wrapping his arms around the other. "no stuffie today?" he asked, running his fingers through jaehyeongs hair. "no, i have you." he responded, quietly. 

"the other members said they'd let me sleep in tomorrow, maybe you can sleep in with me tomorrow too." 

♡

the next morning was quiet. a good peaceful, quiet. dojoon and hajoon were in the studio, leaving the other two resting and enjoying each others company. they took care of jaehyeong when he was little too, but woosung wasn't able to spend much time with him the last few weeks due to schedules. they all knew jaehyeong needed some alone time with woosung.

woosung leaned over and checked his phone, texting the other members and looking at his schedule for the day. he sighed and tossed his phone to the side, cuddling up to jaehyeong. "jaehyeong, we have to get up" he said, sadly. 

jaehyeong turned to woosung and frowned. "i wann' spend time with you" woosung felt his heartbreak, all we wanted was more time with his favorite boy. "we'll be together all day, don't worry." he placed a small kiss on his forehead and got up. "come on, hyeongie. let's get you breakfast."

woosung made his way to the kitchen with jaehyeongs hand in his, giving him one more kiss before opening the fridge. "cereal or cereal?" woosung asked, making jaehyeong let out a small giggle. they hadn't gone grocery shopping in a few weeks since they hadn't been home much. 

he let jaehyeong pick his cereal and filled his sippy cup with orange juice then left the kitchen to change and get ready for the day.

once finished, jaehyeong put his bowl in the sink and looked for woosung. he hugged him tightly from behind, making him jump. "did you finish your breakfast?" he asked. jaehyeong nodded. "mmhm...all of it!" he said, proudly. woosung smiled and turned to face jae, "that's my good boy." the taller blushed and gave woosung a small kiss on his cheek. "dojoonie said you've been very very busy and that's why you don't see me much anymore.." jaehyeong hated that the company was making woosung work so much. he was always so worried about him. he was thankful for the other members for always taking care of him while woosung was away, he knows he can be a handful sometimes. 

woosung opened his mouth to say something, "but i know its not your fault, sungie. i still love you!!! we all do!!" jae interrupted. woosung pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. 

"i love you so much more, hyeongie. you have no idea." he pulled away and looked into the taller boys eyes. "i think about you every day even while i'm away. i always ask dojoon and hajoon how you're doing and if they're taking good care of you. you will always be my baby boy!" 

"even when 'm big?" 

woosung nodded, "even when you're big. i know it's hard for you to stay big sometimes, but you always do. we're always so proud of you! do you think you can be big again? i know you don't want to, but we have a lot to do today."

jaehyeong stomped his feet and let out a loud whine, "sungie!!!!!! no big!!! no big!!" he cried. he barely had time to regress with his other members, he just wanted to stay little all day and be with woosung. it was starting to get beyond frustrating for jae to continuously force himself to be big. "please please please!!! i don't wanna!!" 

"baby," he held jaes hand and took him to his room, sitting on jaes bed. "i know you don't want to. i'd love for you to stay little all day. but don't you want to be a good boy? if we finish early, you can come home and we can play whatever you want. i'll let you stay up a little late and we can watch a movie, i won't ever leave your side. can you do that for me? please, baby? you'll have me, hajoon and dojoon on your side too. we'll make sure you're okay today." 

jaehyeong nodded, rubbing the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. he knew he had no choice, but he was so tired. so stressed out. nobody but his band members knew he was a little. there was no way he'd hear the end of it if their company found out. 

woosung gave jaehyeong one last hug and a kiss before taking clothes out of his closet, helping him get ready for the day. 

once jaehyeong finished getting dressed, he grabbed his things and sighed at woosung. "i love you. i really do." woosung took his hand and nodded, "and i love you more." 

♡

their day went smoothly, jaehyeong being on the verge of slipping during their final meeting about their tour. they finished their schedules early like woosung had said earlier, meaning got to spend the rest of their day resting and taking care of jaehyeong. the members had no issue taking care of hyeongie. he was always a good boy. there were only a few instances where they had trouble with him. jaehyeong can sometimes be extremely hyper (mostly when dojoon has regressed because we all know dojoon can be a bit loud and messy when in his headspace) but he knows how to tone it down, he doesn't want to disappoint woosung!

once they arrived to their dorm, they all settled in and got comfortable. woosung was on the floor with jaehyeong and dojoon was arguing with hajoon about what movie to watch later that night, just a typical day in their dorm.

"sungie!! i drew a picture of you!!" jae said excitedly. he held up the drawing showing a bunch of scribbles over a drawing of a stick figure. 

woosung took it from his hands and held it up to show the others. "isn't this cute?" 

hajoon laughed, "dojoon, take notes. that's why you keep losing king of the idol every week, you can't draw like hyeongie. maybe he should teach you!" dojoon rolled his eyes. "its very cute, hyeongie! you should put it on the fridge." 

"really??" his eyes widened, "please please please???" he begged woosung. "alright alright. dojoon, can you hang it up for him?" dojoon nodded, taking the drawing and going towards the kitchen to hang it up. 

dojoon returned only for him and hajoon to continue arguing about their movie night, dojoon wanted to rewatch aladdin for the fifth time that week while hajoon wanted to watch toy story. "can we watch toy story?" jaehyeong asked, quietly. dojoon groaned and curled himself up on the couch, facing away from everyone. "jaehyeong, you just saved my life." hajoon said, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek and patting his shoulder. he proceeded to pull the movie up on his laptop to connect to their tv. 

dojoon turned around on the couch to rest his head in hajoons lap. woosung handed jaehyeong his favorite stuffie and placed his pink pacifier between his lips. he got behind him and wrapped a large blanket around the two of them and held him closely, letting his head rest on his chest. 

it was a busy year for them and it was only going to get busier. woosung prayed for more moments like these, where he could spend hours with jaehyeong while dojoon and hajoon bicker about ridiculous things. moments where all four of them are curled up in bed together, everyone arguing over who gets to hold jaehyeong(it always ends up being woosung). moments where he can call jaehyeong his best boy and shower him with endless love, watching him share his toys with him and pretend to be a king of an imaginary island called their living room as woosung plays the prince.

he knows he won't get moments like this again, at least not until the end of the year. but no matter what happens, jaehyeong will always be the love of his life and he can only hope jaehyeong feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: plasticjoons  
curious cat: parclassicc


End file.
